


Random Funny Scenarios!

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angelic Ducks, Duck Family Adventures, Humor, Imagination Overdrive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Can you imagine every kind of scenario ever for the Duck family? This little collection of stories will prove that by placing them in many ridiculous situations as possible! Here's hoping that you don't die from laughing!
Kudos: 7





	1. Louie's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Louie owns a diner? Let's find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when I first started getting into Ducktales 2017. It's my first story ever for this series...and the rest is history!

*A random customer enters the diner*

Louie: Hello sir, welcome to my diner! How can I help you?

Customer: One hot dog please.

Louie: *looks a little grossed out* ...Never say that again.

Customer: Why not?

Louie: Because I hate hot dogs.

Customer: *immediately leaves the diner*

*A few hours later, Huey and Dewey walks into the diner*

Huey: Wow, I can't believe you actually have your own diner, Llewellyn.

*A few nearby customers snickered*

Louie: Please don't say my real name out loud! *looks irritated*

Huey: Sorry. *looks amused*

Dewey: I'm impressed that you have your own diner! Hi-five! *hi-fives Louie*

Louie: *hi-fives back* Thanks. That'll be five dollars.

Dewey: Huh?

Louie: Hi-fives cost five dollars.

Dewey: Oh come on! *hands five dollars to Louie*

Huey: Anyways, have you made any legitimate money in this diner?

Louie: Actually, yes! Cooking may be hard work and it may tire me out, but it's my passion!

Huey: Nice! That means you'll actually work in this diner for the rest of your life!

Louie: ... *calls Scrooge McDuck on his cellphone* Uncle Scrooge, can you buy my diner so I'll never have to work here again?


	2. The Triplets Meet Chester Cheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Chester Cheetah visited Duckburg and met the Triplets? Let's find out...

Chester: *walks on the streets of Duckburg* Man, selling Cheetos to everyone is such a great idea! Dunno why everyone is an animal in this town though...

???: How ironic!

Chester: *looks at someone who said that, which turns out to be Huey* Oh hey there, red dude! What do you mean?

Huey: You're an animal too, you know.

Chester: Whatever, dude.

*Dewey and Louie caught up to Huey*

Louie: *takes a deep breath* Huey, why do you have to run so fast? *looks at Chester* Who are you?

Chester: *smiles* I'm Chester! Chester the-

Dewey: TIGER?! *looks excited at Chester* I'm such a big fan of your snacks! *looks at his shades* Is it true that if you look at a tiger's shades that it won't kill you or does it make it want to kill you faster...?

Chester: *looks offended* Boi, I'm a cheetah, not a tiger!

Dewey: Same difference.

Chester: *tries to calm himself down and looks at Louie* Hey, would you like to buy my Cheetos? 

Louie: Sure... Can I try a taste test first?

Chester: Sure. *gives the bag full of Cheetos to Louie*

Louie: *keeps the bag* Thanks for selling it for free.

Chester: What?! I thought you're gonna taste test it?!

Louie: Wow, you really do have a lot to learn. *chuckles*

Chester: *growls like a real cheetah and looks surprised* Whoa, I can't believe it! I can actually growl like a real cheetah!

Huey: If you're a real cheetah, then how come you have spots instead of stripes? *points at Chester*

Chester: GRRRR... STOP CONFUSING CHEETAHS WITH TIGERS! *roars like a real cheetah*

Triplets: *looks shocked* Whoa.

Beagle Boy: *looks at them from across the street* I found you, Duck brats!

Triplets: AAAAHHH! *runs away*

Beagle Boy: *runs across the street* Why you little... *looks at Chester* Who the heck are you?

Chester: I'm Chester Cheetah, baby! Wanna buy Cheetos? *takes out another bag and shows it to the Beagle Boy*

Beagle Boy: Well... Okay then. *buys the bag and eats some of the Cheetos* Wow, they taste really good! Even better than those Doritos that Ma keeps giving us!

Chester: *looks horrified* Did...did you say DORITOS?!

Beagle Boy: Yeah. Why? *looks confused*

Chester: Doritos are one of my worst fears! AAAAHHHHH! *runs down the street screaming*

Beagle Boy: *looks at the audience and shrugs*


	3. Product Placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the main characters of Ducktales get their own commercials for their products? Let's find out...

(Scrooge's commercial)

Do you always want more money, but are too lazy to earn any of it?

Louie: Hey!

Well, here's a solution to this problem! SCROOGE'S MONEY PRINTER! A simple press of the button and BOOM! Money pops out of it! Keep pressing it and lots of money will pop out! Technology is amazing, huh?

Scrooge: You lads can now be as rich as I am! I doubt that you'll beat my world record though! *laughs heartily*

What did you say, viewer? Oh, this is definitely not Monopoly money! This is definitely real money! Just buy it and try it out yourself! Only a trillion dollars!

This company is not responsible for any arrests that may occur while using this printer. I mean, you used fake money to buy stuff after all... You heard nothing.

(Donald's commercial)

Do you ever want all your bad luck to go away? Do you ever want to be an opposite of a certain unlucky duck?

Donald: I heard that!

Well, come try out DONALD'S BAD LUCK REPELLENT! Just spray this repellent on yourself and all the bad luck will go away!

Donald: That sounds like a scam!

You are a scam.

Donald: *goes on an angry quacking fit inside the studio*

This company is not responsible for angry temper tantrums caused by this product.

(Huey's commercial)

Do you want to be very smart? Do you want to be a nerd?

Huey: I resent that remark!

Well, fret no more! HUEY'S JUNIOR WOODCHUCK GUIDEBOOK is here! Just read this book and you'll become very smart in a matter of minutes!

Huey: Did you know that earthquakes happen because of the tectonic plat- Hey, why are you guys sleeping?

This company is not responsible for any boredom caused by this book.

(Dewey's commercial)

Do you ever want to be brave and fearless? Do you ever want to be cool like that blue duckling?

Dewey: ...Was there supposed to be an insult there?

You're too foolhardy and reckless.

Dewey: Ah, there it is.

Anyways, this product will take away all of your troubles! DEWEY'S FEARLESS ADVENTURER KIT! Use this kit to become a cool adventurer you always wanted to be!

Dewey: *swings on the rope* Adventure, here we come! *crashes into the screen and breaks the fourth wall*

This company is not responsible for accidental fourth wall breaks caused by the kit. In other words, don't try this at home.

(Louie's commercial)

Do you ever want people to do what you want them to do? Do you ever want to be a sneaky, conniving, little-

Louie: I'll pay you five dollars if you don't insult me again.

...Okay then. Anyways, here's LOUIE'S MANIPULATION RING! Just press the button on this ring and it'll hypnotize people near you!

Louie: Huh. *presses the button on the ring and faces the audience* Never buy this product. It never works.

This company is not responsible for any lies told in this commercial.

(Webby's commercial)

Do you ever want to beat bad guys? Do you ever want to defend yourself from anything?

Webby: You betcha!

Well, here it is! WEBBY'S SELF DEFENSE KIT! Read the instructions and use the kit and you'll be totally fine!

Webby: *uses the mace to destroy the cardboard cutout of a Beagle Boy* It's totally safe!

This company is not responsible for any broken stuff caused by this kit.

(A few hours later...)

Louie: Do you really think making these commercials is pointless?

Everyone else: Meh.


	4. An Average Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the McDuck-Duck family have dinner together? Let's find out...

Scrooge: It's time for dinner, laddies! *rings the dinner bell*

*only Donald, Webby, and Huey came to the dining room*

Scrooge: Where are the others?!

Huey: The others are still playing outside.

Donald: *growls and makes a loud and angry quacking noise*

Dewey and Louie: *ran to the dining room*

Dewey: Okay, okay, fine! We'll eat dinner!

Louie: Sheesh! *rolls his eyes*

*a few minutes later, everyone is sitting at the dinner table*

Donald: Chicken drumsticks! My favorite food! *chomps one*

Huey: I thought it was fish.

Donald: Don't believe in stereotypes. Just because I'm a sailor doesn't mean I'm obsessed with seafood! *chomps into the drumstick more*

Huey: Wait, aren't you the RETIRED sailor?

Donald: *makes angry quacking noises while eating the drumstick*

Dewey: And isn't that cannibalism? Since you're also a bird...?

Donald: QUAAAAAAACK! *chomps the drumstick whole, bones and all*

Triplets: *looks horrified* Ugh! 

Webby: It's best not to anger Mr. Duck, guys...

Scrooge: So... How's your day at school, lads?

Louie: *looks away from the phone, uninterested* It's summer. *continues to look back at the phone*

Scrooge: Oh. How was your summer day?

Webby: Oh, we played dangerous war games, no big deal.

Donald: *spits out the water he was drinking* WHAT?! Boys, were you hurt?!

Huey: Nope, not at all.

Donald: Hmm... *looks suspiciously at Dewey* Do you have white chicken pox, Dewey?

Dewey: What? That's feathers.

Donald: Oh. *chuckles sheepishly*

Louie: *looks at the hot dogs on his plate* Ugh, I hate hot dogs...

Donald: Louie, we had a talk about this before. Don't make me say it again.

Louie: But you know that I hate hot dogs!

Donald: HOW CAN YOU HATE HOT DOGS?! Every kid would kill to eat hot dogs!

Louie: Not me, that's for sure...

Huey: Besides, wouldn't that be murder?

Donald: THAT'S IT! *goes on an angry quacking fit inside the dining room*

*Scrooge and Webby looked at each other*

Scrooge: Should we stop having ordinary family dinners?

Webby: Yeah... Our adventure family dinners are much better.

Scrooge: You do have a point there, lass. *goes back to eating as if nothing happened*

Webby: *does the same*


	5. Mark Beaks' Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mark Beaks visited McDuck Manor? Let's find out...

Scrooge: *looks at his phone while tapping on it* Ugh, I really hate the stereotype of old people not knowing how to use modern technology. Thankfully, I'm not one of them. *chuckles*

Louie: *walks up to Scrooge* Well, you had went through my modern technology training before you became a master of using them.

Scrooge: *looks flustered* W-well, it didn't take more than two days for me to become a master of using them.

Louie: *looks unimpressed* Actually, it took a month for you to become a master of using them.

Scrooge: *sighs* Whatever. *goes back to using his phone*

(A few hours later...)

Scrooge: *gets a notification on his phone* Ooh, what's this? *reads the notification* Hello, Scrooge McDuck. I'm Tony Beaks, one of the most famous rich people in the world! I'm going to visit your manor because you are the coolest Duck ever! Pew pew pew pew! Yeah, that's just my lasers acting up. Pay no mind to those "pews." Anyways, I'll see you later! *finishes reading the notification* Wow! That's fantastic!

Dewey: *walks up to Scrooge* I know, right? I can't help but feel that the notification sounds familiar though...

(A couple of hours later...)

Scrooge: *waits near the gate, which is open* Oh lad, oh lad, oh lad...

(Apparently, Scrooge has never said, "Oh boy" before. Anyways...)

Scrooge: *sees Mark Beaks walking up to him near the gates* What?! Beaks, what are you doing here?!

Mark: Oh, you haven't heard of the term "cat-fishing?"

Scrooge: No...and I'm not in the mood for seafood!

Mark: Well, that's no surprise considering that you're behind the times. *points at the manor* I mean, look at your dusty, old mansion! It screams "outdated." 

Scrooge: *looks suspiciously at Mark* What are you doing here?

Mark: Oh, can you give me a little tour around the manor? Maybe it won't look so outdated on the inside, hmmm?

Scrooge: *sighs* Fine. Just don't steal anything.

Mark: Deal! *walks inside the manor with Scrooge*

Scrooge: This is the main hallways! Lots of historical significance is in those hallways! Isn't that magnificent, Mark?

Mark: *doesn't answer*

Scrooge: *looks at Mark to see him fiddling on the phone* Mark, what are you doing?

Mark: Wait...just...a second! BAM! Now my tour livestream! *looks at Scrooge* Sorry, what were you saying again?

Scrooge: *sighs*

(At the kitchen...)

Mark: *looks around* And here we are at the kitchen! You hear that, viewers?

Scrooge: *looks a little annoyed* Do you really have to announce where we are every time we enter a new room?

Mark: Yep!

Scrooge: ...You really are daft.

Mark: Ooh! "Daft" sounds like a cool word!

Scrooge: ...Okay then. Anyways-

Mark: What, you're not gonna say that the word "Daft" is also cool because it's part of the name, "DJ Daft Duck?" What a "mist" opportunity!

Louie: *does a rim shot with a wooden spoon and two pots*

Scrooge: *frowns* Was that really necessary?

Louie: Yup! *winks at the audience*

Mark: #CheapLaugh.

Scrooge: Grr... Let's just go to the living room!

(At the living room...)

Mark: *looks around* Wow, cool room you got there! Especially with that big TV! *takes a picture of the TV*

Huey: *watches TV and notices Mark* Hey, what are you doing here?!

Scrooge: Don't worry, lad. He won't make anymore fake claims.

Huey: Okay... *does the "I'm watching you" gesture at Mark*

Mark: Geez... Anyways, do you have a butler around?

Duckworth: *appears out of nowhere in front of Mark as a ghost* Yes, he does.

Mark: Okay, that settles it! My place is better than yours! I don't need butlers, it looks more cooler, and it has more technology! *smiles like a narcissist*

Scrooge: *looks VERY angry* GRRRRRRR...

Duckworth: *turns into his demon form* NEVER INSULT MCDUCK MANOR! *grabs Mark and holds him out through the window*

Mark: Don't kill me! I'm too young to die! #Again! #DejaVu! #AAAAHHHHHHH! *gets dropped 2 feet* ...#Oh.

Duckworth: *turns back into his ghost form*

Scrooge: *smiles* Nice to have you back, Duckworth.

Duckworth: My pleasure. *disappears again*

Dewey: *walks into the room and tries to make a sound effect* S-s-s-say what?!

Scrooge: *face palms*


	6. Special TV Repair Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you can get a special TV repair service from the duck kids themselves? Let's find out...

Viewer: Ah, what a nice day to sit down and relax while watching mindless TV! I can't imagine a much more productive use of time! *turns on TV*

TV: Welcome back to Teen Titans Go! Today, witness as Robin can't handle a simple spice AT ALL! He can't even handle a single salt speck!

Viewer: Sounds like a completely dumb concept, but what choice do I have? I can't find any other entertaining shows.

TV: Now, let's get right into this episode! But first, let's recite an oath! Cartoon Network is love, Cartoon Network is life-

**BZZZZZT!**

TV: *suddenly shows static*

Viewer: Oh, come on! Has this show completely gone down the drain to the point that it can only show me static?! I can't believe how lazy the writers have gotten recently! AHHHHHH! *smacks their own head into the TV screen three times out of frustration*

TV: *suddenly stops showing static and now shows the four main duck kids standing in front of a yellow background*

Louie: Hello there! I see you are now fed up with having boring shows in your airwaves, judging by your head slam. Well, fear not! We're going to fix this thing up real good, trust me! Now, without further ado, let's get started!

Viewer: Buh? Why is there a talking duck on my TV?

Louie: Now, Huey, where is the instruction booklet?

Huey: *hands instruction booklet to Louie* Right here, Mr. Business Duck.

_Huey's Thoughts: I should have been the guy who gets to read that instruction booklet..._

Louie: Why, thank you, Hubert! *looks at it* Ooh, the instructions are very colorful! Maybe I can even simplify it without having to go into Huey's nerd speak!

Huey: HEY, don't make me go all "Duke of Destruction" on you!

Dewey: Whoa! Louie, you dew not want to mess with him whenever he's in that "mood"!

Louie: ...Okay then. Anyways, let's take a look at the instructions! *takes a look at the instruction booklet* Hmm... Interesting instructions.

Webby: Ooh, there's the Time Tub near the edge of the TV screen! I'm gonna ride on it! *jumps in and starts up the Time Tub, making it zoom all over the background* **WHEEEEEEE!**

Louie: Alright, step one: In order to get started on fixing this TV... *looks at the chaotic zooming in the background and looks back at the viewer with a deadpan look on his face* ...Please ignore a zooming girl duck in the background.

Webby: *stops near Louie* Louie, I found some treasure near the corners of this very TV screen!

Louie: TREASURE?! Viewers, we'll be right back to the program after I collect some treasure! *runs off to the edge of the screen*

Dewey: Wait, Louie is presenting this whole procedure as if it's just a TV show... Wait, what if this whole thing IS just a TV show?! Guys, I'll be right back, I gotta get ready for my big moment! *zooms off to the other edge of the screen*

Huey: *rolls his eyes while sighing and then looks at Webby*

Webby: *picks up the instruction booklet and looks at it curiously* Ooh, are these instructions on how to restore the beloved tube of entertainment?! Awesome! And the instructions seems kinda complicated... OH WAIT! What if this is ancient hieroglyphics?! Yeah, that must be it!

Huey: Uhhh, Webby?

Webby: Hmm... I see an object that resembles a leg... Ooh, what if you have to kick the tube of entertainment in order to start it back up?

Viewer: YEET! *kicks the TV screen, making the screen crack a little* Awwww, duck, that didn't work!

Webby: *scratches her head in confusion* Hmm... I don't understand...

Huey: Let me see that. *takes instruction booklet and inspects it* Oh wait, I see why you would assume this, Webby. You're looking at the leg of the TV stand. Why don't you let me take this from here?

Webby: *shrugs* Sure, why not.

Huey: *clears his throat and looks straight on ahead at the viewer while reading from the instruction booklet* Alright, this procedure may seem complicated, but it's simple, really! Let me guide you through this process of fixing this TV up. First, turn the channel knob to the right a few times.

Viewer: *turns the channel knob to the right a few times*

*a red button appears next to Huey*

Huey: Now, hold on to that channel knob while I wait for 20 seconds to step on this button. Trust me, this button will turn your TV back to normal if used properly. One, two, three...

Louie: *walks back into view with an armful of treasure* Wow, I can't believe there's actually treasure around here! *looks at Huey with confusion* Uhhh, why is he counting?

Webby: It's all part of the process, apparently.

Louie: Oh. I see.

Huey: 16...17...18...

Dewey: *swings into the scene with a vine* COWABUNGA! *lets go and falls down* WHOO-HOOOOOO! *lands on the red button* Nailed it!

Huey: *gasps* Dewey, what are you doing?!

Dewey: Making a big entrance for our own TV show, of course! *smiles cheesily*

Huey: What are you– Oh my duck. *facepalms*

Dewey: What's wrong, Hue?

*the tv screen suddenly glitches out*

Dewey: Oh. I see what you mean now. AHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone else, including the viewer: AHHHHHHHHH!

*the TV screen suddenly shuts off*

Viewer: What the heck?! What is going on?! *pushes the power button*

TV: *suddenly turns back on* Welcome to the forever marathon of Ducktales 2017! There's no other channels or shows in this TV, so why not show this forever?

Viewer: _Oh. My. Gosh._ **WOO-OO!** *dances happily around the room* Finally, some quality television! *sits down on the couch, probably for eternity thanks to this show*


End file.
